We Are the Crystal Gems
«'We Are the Crystal Gems'» – заглавная песня мультсериала «Вселенная Стивена». ￼Впервые она была исполнена в краткой версии в пилотном выпуске 2012 года. Полная версия звучит в одноимённом короткометражном мультфильме, который был показан на Комик-коне в Сан-Диего в 2015 году на совместной панели шоу и «Времени приключений». В песне Стивен Юнивёрс рассказывает о команде защитников Земли и одновременно своих лучших друзьях. Самоцветы же объясняют, чем их привлекает планета людей и почему каждая из них сражается за неё. Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Ребекка Шугар * Композиторы – Aivi & Surasshu * Вокал – Ребекка Шугар (демо), Зак Каллисон (Стивен), Диди Магно-Холл (Жемчуг), Эстель (Гранат), Михаэлла Дитц ￼(Аметист), Том Шарплинг (Грэг Юнивёрс) Текст Версия в заставке |-|Английский текст = We... are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day! And if you think we can't, We'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven! |-|Первый вариант русского дубляжа = Мы... Самоцветы мы! Спасаем мир всегда! Ты думаешь мы нет, А мы, конечно, да! И люди верят в нас, нам страх противен. Гранат и Аметист, Жемчуг, и Стивен! |-|Второй вариант русского дубляжа = Что значит самоцвет? Зови, и мы придём. И пусть не верит свет, Но Землю мы спасём! И мир поверит в нас, нам страх противен. Гранат и Аметист, Жемчуг, и Стивен! Полная версия |-|Английский текст = [Стивен] If you're evil and you're on the rise You can count on the four of us taking you down 'Cause we're good and evil never beats us We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas! We are the Crystal Gems We'll always save the day And if you think we can't We'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven! [Жемчуг] If you could only know, what we really are When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth And we will protect your kind, And we will protect your Earth And we will protect your Earth, And we will protect you! [Гранат] I will fight for the place where I'm free! To live together and exist as me! [Жемчуг] I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz! And everything that she believed in! [Аметист] I will fight for the world I was made in! The Earth is everything I've ever known! [Стивен] I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown! [Кристальные самоцветы] The odds are against us, this won't be easy but we're not going to do it alone! We are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day And if you think we can't We'll always find a way That's why the people of this world [Грэг] Believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven! |-|Официальный русский дубляж = [Стивен] Если кто-то появился злой, Как один мы выходим на бой все вчетвером. Мы — добро, злу с нами не сравниться. Мы победим и вдруг закажем пиццу! Что значит самоцвет? Зови, и мы придём. И пусть не верит свет, Но Землю мы спасем! И мир поверит в нас, нам страх противен. Гранат и Аметист, и Жемчуг, и Стивен! [Жемчуг] Если б ты только знал, если б понял ты! Мы прилетели к вам прямо со своей звезды. Нас покорил ваш мир: море и поля. (Мы) же вас защитим! Да будет жить Земля! Да будет жить Земля! Да будешь жить ты! [Гранат] Я сражаюсь за то, что люблю, За свободу и за суть свою! [Жемчуг] Роза Кварц — это лозунг и стяг, Я сражаюсь именем её! [Аметист] Я сражаюсь за мир, где сделана! Другого дома нету у меня! [Стивен] Я сражаюсь за тот идеал, За то, каким бы и я когда-то стал! [Кристальные самоцветы] Будет непросто, шансов мало, но мы вместе и мы победим! Что значит самоцвет? Зови, и мы придём! И пусть не верит свет, Но Землю мы спасём! И мир поверит в нас, нам страх [Грэг] Противен! Гранат и Аметист, Жемчуг, и Стивен! Видео Steven Universe- We Are The Crystal Gems - Music Video (Extended Intro)|Короткометражный мультфильм с полным вариантом песни. Steven Universe -INTROS-|Все виды заставок мультсериала. Steven Universe - Extended Intro (Russian)|В русской адаптации песня получило название «Что значит самоцвет?». Интересные факты * Для французского подразделения Cartoon Network для трансляции мультсериала используется первый вариант заставки. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни Категория:Герои Вселенной Стивена